nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Kahn/Quotes
---- :Russ Cargill: Attention, Springfield. :Huey, Dewey & Louie: ALIEN!!! :Russ Cargill: Your government has realize that putting the kids inside the birdcage was a terrible mistake. :Captain Hook: Neither than you did! :Donald Duck: You boys should be ashamed! :Louie: Ashamed? About What? :Russ Cargill: Louie About test scores are too low. Springfieldians But, if children does not allowed, it is a employee of the month, say me. Could i make test scores go up? :Phillium Benedict: It's wrong! :Captain Hook: Uh-Oh. :Phillium Benedict: I can't even look at the weird doopy alien. :Ben Ravencroft: What is it? :Phillium Benedict: Environmental Protection Agency. We have to stop them from destroying springfield! :Russ Cargill: Your foward commencing with operation soaring eagle. :(All Crowds Cheer) :Russ Cargill: Why? Everybody are feel terrible trouble, nasty, stinky fat monster. :Phillium Benedict: How do you know? I can't remember what you said. Everything keeps changing! Kojak Come on, Kojak, we're gonna beat it down. :Russ Cargill: Even it look like the employee of the month who is the test scores maker: President of the United States. :Huey: What?! :Phillium Benedict: Russ Cargill Who supposed to be like this! You said we're all gonna stay until august in the Springfield town! And now you in the secret room! Even the common outragous cooperation is gotta work at the B.E.T., now i had to worry 'bout sun is gotta die! Look, look, didn't it come up? It's dead! Kojak Come on, Kojak, stop him! :Russ Cargill: Neither than what has gonna died. :Phillium Benedict: You would supposed to be in place the only thing you all wanted to happen! Would happen?! Kojak Come on, Kojak, do did i tell you! :Russ Cargill: Don't leave. Do you have any idea which countries has taken the Springfield away with the hightest test scores? :Homer: Japan. :Ned: Germany. :Marge: California. :Russ Cargill: ANTARCTICA! ICELAND! ALASKA! SILENCE! Silence, you fools, because Springfield snowed in on doom for all time! Kids don't work! They're inside DIE! And that is why, i am going to get rid of summer vacation! Once and for all. :(crowds gasps) :Russ Cargill: Which i can kill you all. :The Colonel: (poccessed voice) Well i'll show you who can kill them all! :Amos Slade: Oh my barnacles! :Gwumpki: Amos. :Male Jogger Camera Men: Donald Duck (poccessed voice) I don't know what happened to Krusty the Clown and Krustylu Studios has exploded on the space together, but i can't believe you ruined them, you helped Cargill! :Donald Duck'''l So! :Dr. Marvin Bernstein: (poccessed voice) Donald Duck, have you gone mad?! I will not exterminate you from the Springfield town! :Sa'Luk: (processed voice) Nobodies going to die. You will supposed to join me, Donald! Or you have been defeated! :Shirtless Men with long hair: (processed voice) Yeah, just join him or you're fired! :Girl with long hair: Hey, Cargill! Fuck Y'all! Get lost! :'''Captain Hook: Yes, will, i demend the chance, to defeat you as Cargill and Sousa. Me does not against Donald Duck. :Russ Cargill: The american public think all Springfield invited you and your crew here, you gotta get me stop and then just say, not against Donald Duck?! :Donald Duck: What a spotless, you trinkie! :Homer: D'oh! :Dewey: Spotless? You mean you want children to clean? :The Colonel: Wait a minute! What's happened?! :Sea Captain: (poccessed voice) Aargh! You scurvey davy jones who earned me part of one way passege to the boneyard! :Ned: Neither than i can hear Sideshow Mel. :Sideshow Mel: (poccessed voice) I'll see to it, that Mr. Burns has shot by you who suffers the inferno imaginations, in hells grim tyrant! :Otto: (poccessed voice) Yeah! :Donald Duck: That's right! I'll tear you apart! :Miss Hoover: Oh, finally. :Phillium Benedict: You will supposed to keep us save, you will supposed to take care of us and you will never deny me from it! :Ben Ravencroft: Well then take Donald Duck. You deserve more. :Donald Duck: What?! :Phillium Benedict: That's not good enough! :Ravi: He's right. (poccessed voice) That's not a school they gone mad! That's poisoned military base! He wants me fight you, Cargill! :Amos Slade: Prepare to make it fool at itself, Cargill! :Donald Duck: That's it, citizens! You're grounded! :Bart: Actually, you doomed us all. Again.-- :Captain Hook: Which means...-- :Louie: You took away summer, but you'll never take away summer vacation! :Russ Cargill: Well i can try. :Louie: I know where there it's snowing outside, kids don't work at the poisoned vial, kids are playing outside snowball fighting! And that is really why, you may rid of Springfield Elementary School, you may rid of Grocery Stores, you may rid of Moe's Tavern-- :Moe: Hey! :Louie: You may rid of the entire mountains, chruches, houses, town halls and the entire town! You turned the springfield into the snow world! Kid's don't trapped into the snow ball capture, we're gonna make igloos, we're gonna make ice skating, we're gonna make snowball fighting, we're gonna make sleigh, we're gonna make christmas decorations, you're gonna kill planet earth, but you will never kill the planet earth you stupid little alien! :Russ Cargill: Oh, we can. We will. Donald Duck Doom them! Now! :Donald Duck: Yes, sir! (pressing the E.P.A. signal button) ---- :Meldar Prime: to Grocery Store And we're back. For our first event, we've been taken to the distant Evergreen Terrace 742, were the squishy jellybags earth we're meet The Simpsons family. Benedict, Kojak, Gwumpki, Beef Jerky, Captain Hook and his crew, Donald Duck's Nephews to 742 Evergreen Terrace with his Matrix Generator Let the family begin. ---- :General Hawk: (grabs Lt. Falcon) Falcon! Take and good luck what's your inner responsibility cost us $70, because you deserted your posts, took away Cobra Commander, transformed him into Dark Kahn, reversed Kent Powers, kidnapped Ben Ravencroft, Sending Joker to the bars, and injured the barfly good men! You cowardly cursed Moe Szyslak to cause him into the problems for court marshal! (angrier) Get him out of my sight. Category:Quotes Category:Dark Kahn quotes